Tales Untold
by VMReiche
Summary: Jake has fixed Bella but she still see's him as her beast friend. He wants more. But another wolf unexpectently imprints on her. Flem/slash. L&B
1. Chapter 1

LPOV

Leah and Paul had patrol together again seeing as they only got along with each other. Unfortunately for Leah she had drawn the straw and had to patrol Bella's house for the next couple of hoursbecause Jake wasn't there.

I had never met the girl, only seen her in the guy's mind, and I refused to go to anything that girl was at.

I just couldn't understand how Bella could date Jake, I mean come on did she want another heart break? Did she not see that as soon as Jake imprinted he would have to leave her, come on how pathetic are you. It just didn't make any sense to her.

Leah saw Bella come outside with a plate of food in her hands. "What is she doing?" Paul asked watching her through my eyes. "How am I supposed to know? But I'll go check hold on." Shephased back. She stepped from the woods at the exact second Bella tripped on the last step and landed on her butt, the plate flying through the air and going all over. Leah burst out laughingthrowing her head back "always falling aren't we swan.

Bella gasped just realizing Leah was there. "Oh, Uh, Yah, Uh…sorry I was had extra food from dinner because my dad's outta town and uh… thought maybe you guys would want it… Sorry." She slowly stood up keeping her head down.

"Why are you apologizing you're the one who fell, and what your boyfriend doesn't like your cooking?" "Who?" she asked confused "Jake, Duh" How dumb was she seriously.

"What? Jake and I aren't dating" She threw her hands up and looked to the sky "and now he's not even talking to me right now because of that, UGH! Why doesn't he understand I don't like him like that? It's so frustrating!" She stomped her foot. Leah was shocked; she didn't know Bella had this much in her.

"You're not dating? Really? Well Jake told all of us you were." "WHAT?" Bella screeched. "Uh, Yah, we all thought you were stupid because of imprinting."

Suddenly Bella lifted her head looking Leah right in the eyes for the first time. "What's Imprinting?"

Leah gasped and her world stopped. It was like everything was pointing to her, pulling her to this tiny Beautiful girl in front of her.

"Leah?" Bella questioned "Are you all right?" She walked right up to me unafraid and put her hand on my arm still looking her in the eyes, those beautiful eyes. Leah couldn't think, her heart and mind was racing. What did she mean Jake and her aren't dating or that he didn't tell her about imprinting? That's the only and single reason she didn't like Bella. And now she was a lesbian? This girl was her imprint. But the sole thing her mind was focusing on was Bella's hand on her arm and Jake had made her hate this girl. Suddenly she was shaking and she ripped herself from Bella not wanting to hurt her.

Bella looked hurt and backed up from me. "Go back inside Bella I'll be back later." Crap, she didn't mean to say that. Bella just nodded. Leah turned around and started heading towards the woods

"I wish you didn't hate me" she heard Bella whisper.

Leah stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Bella looking down with sad eyes. "I could never hate you Bella" she told her and with that she leaped into the woods taking off her dress and tying it on her leg.

Jake had better be ready.

BPOV

Something was wrong, very wrong with Leah. She could feel something wrong in her soul. She leaped into her truck.

And headed as quickly as she could to La Push, for the first time ever wishing she could have a faster car.


	2. Author Note

Hey Guys

I really hope you like my story but im in a huge need to get a beta!

Please let me know if you know of anyone or if you yourself would like to do it.

And Plz let review =)


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you all soo much for author/story alerting and author/story favoring! This is my first story I've ever put on fanfiction so it might be a little rough but I'm gna push myself because this is the 4th story ive written and the only one I've published. I will be writing 1-2 chapters a week so I'm really excited and I hope you guys are to. All props to Stephanie Meyer =)

As soon as Leah phased and ran as fast as she could towards Jacob's house.

"Whoa, Leah were you going" asked Paul

"To kill Jacob" she was charging as fast as she could

"Ha what did he do this time?" "HE LIED" she snared.

Suddenly it was all in his head and for the first time ever he was out of words. But he raced as fast as he so he could get there when she did to see it all go down. Excitement going through him to finally see Jake get the ass whopping he had coming.

Meanwhile Leah was screaming in her head. How could he not tell her about imprinting? The one thing that had destroyed her life, Jake didn't even bother to tell Bella. Bella she sighed.

"Sooo this is for real? You imprinting on Bella?"

Her wolf snared "Mine"

"I guess so" then Paul chuckled. "Good for you, I'm happy for you"

"What?" she was rapidly approaching Jakes but this slowed her down, she wanted to hear this.

"Ha Ha," Paul laughed "I'm not black hearted you know, I don't care who it is even that she's a girl, I'm just glad you found someone sis."

To say Leah was shocked was an understatement. "Uh, I don't know what to say Paul, thank you, I'm glad it was you here and patrol and not Quil." She could now see Jakes house and was focused again on her kill. "Quil is going to have a fucking field day with this, we're going to be seeing your guy's shit all day, I might enjoy this too now that I think about it" he chuckled.

Paul reached Jacob's house as soon as Leah leaped into his driveway. He just stood back and watched her pull on her dress and storm over to the garage.

Leah ripped the door off of its hinges searching for Jake.

"What the hell Leah?" He yelled coming out from under his rabbit.

He then saw the expression on her face, "What happened?"

"You lied!" She snared as she grabbed his arm and ripped him off of the ground, had him outside, and nailed him in the face all in one motion.

Embry and Quil quickly got up off the coach, and ran after them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Jake yelled as she nailed another punch to his face, breaking his nose.

Leah went for another hit but Embry hauled her back as Quil phased and howled to alert everybody else.

Jake was once again knocked to the ground, but this time by Paul's fist.

"What the hell is going on here?" stormed Sam with Jared not far behind.

"Sorry Sam but he deserved at least one more punch before you got here."

Leah was now being held back by both Embry and Quil as she snared

"He Lied!"

"You keep saying that, but what the fuck did I lie about?" yelled Jacob standing up and putting his nose back in place.

Leah tried to leap at Jacob but Sam quickly stepped in between both of them.

"Leah start talking" he yelled. The whole pack had arrived by now.

"Oh, it's not me who has to do explaining, it's fuckin Jake who needs to tell the pack the truth!" shaking so hard she was barely holding her form. "He lied about everything! He's not dating Bella! Did you know that Sam? HUH? Or how about how he never Fucking told her about fucking Imprinting!

Everyone froze, shocked.

Leah took the opportunity to land as many hit to his face as she could to Jake's body. Sam quickly came back to his senses and hauled her off of him.

"Jacob what the hell were you thinking? You lied to me Jacob; you said you wanted me to make an alpha order for no one to mention imprinting around her because it upset her! Not because she didn't know! And why did you even lie about the dating thing?"

"She will be mine Sam, she just needs time!" Jacob yelled back desperation clear in his voice.

Leah snared so loud the forest quieted.

"LEAH, why do you even care, you don't even like her!" Jake screamed at her.

"You made me hate her! The only reason I didn't like her was because I thought she was ignoring the fact that you could imprint! I didn't get how she would take the change of being hurt like that again!" "This isn't your problem Leah" he yelled right back.

"MINE" Leah shouted and could no longer take it, she exploded into her wolf.

Once again everyone froze, but Jacob quickly phased and launched himself at her.

They started to fight as everyone else quickly followed suit and phased.

"CALM DOWN NOW!" Sam yelled in their heads using his alpha voice. The two wolves were quickly pulled apart.

"Leah now it's your turn to explain" She once again ran through her time in Bella's back yard.

"So fricken cool" Quil always the ice breaker.

"Okay, well this is different. Leah you said you'd go back to her, well go. I need to go talk to the council to see how this is possible. Jacob you are coming with me, Embry Quil go phase. Sam once again using his alpha authority.

Leah quickly phased back pulled on a shirt Paul handed her and starting heading towards Bella's.

"NO! She is not Leah's, this is not possible, she is mine" yelled Jacob and he lunged.

BPOV

My heart plummeted as I watched Jacob's wolf plow his paw into Leah's back.

"LEAH" I screamed as I launched myself out of my truck and headed towards her. Everyone's eyes turned to me startled.

I was almost to her when I was scooped into Paul's arms.

"Shhhh…." He told me as I yelled at him to let me go "let Sam get Jake back before you go to her" Sam quickly grabbed Jacob by the neck and ripped him back and into the woods. As soon as he released her she was at Leah's side, tear's pouring down her face.

She felt helpless, but she grabbed her hand and put her head next to Leah's. Paul couldn't take it; he could not watch these girls sit in pain.

"Let's go we need to take her to Sue's now!" Paul yelled.

Embry, Quil, Jared, Brady, and Colin all took a side and lifted Leah gently into the air as Paul scooped up Bella once again staying as close to Leah as he could so Bella could still hold her hand.


	4. Chapter 3

"So when did you get a heart Paul? I don't think I've ever seen you so caring."

"Shut up"

"It's true, the way you carried her Paul, it's like you gained a heart or something"

This was followed by a scuffle and an "OWWWW, I was only joking jeez"

These are the sounds Leah woke up to. She realized she was lying face down in her bed when her own room her memory of what happened came back to her. She remembered the last sound she heard before blackness took over, was her name being cried by Bella. Bella! Where is she? Is she okay?

She had to get to her; if Jake got anywhere near her she was going to kill him. But as she started to get up, she felt someone curl into her side, holding her there. Snapping her head down she saw Bella curled into her side with a scrunched forehead, sleeping.

She had never woken up to a better sight than that. Except she wondered what was stressing her. She reached her fingers forward and spread out the wrinkles,

"Bella" she whispered "Wake up honey."

Her eyes flew open and I was staring into beautiful doe eyes that locked with mine.

I'm not sure how long we stayed just like that, at peace. Bella then realized Leah was actually up because she sprang up and flittered her hands up and down Leah's body looking for anything wrong with her. Leah couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh at me! I was seriously worried about you"

Leah then realized down stairs and gone quiet, but she could still hear their heart beat and breath takes

When Bella began to pull the blanket away from Leah's back; she lifted an eyebrow in question.

"I want to check your wounds, your skin and muscles weren't healing right earlier so I put olive oil and some dried up herbs Emily had on your back to make them seal together properly." Bella explained.

"You did what? How did you know that would work? She questioned.

Bella peeled away the bandages trying to ignore Leah's curious stare.

"I don't know sometimes I just know stuff like that, how do you think I've stayed alive after all these injuries from falling and dropping things?" Bella giggled at her own words and Leah smiled at beautiful sound.

"Your back healed, your perfect." She blushed at her words that seemed to have a double meaning.

"Thank you" Leah said just smiling back at the red girl.

Bella then covered them both back up and curled under the covers.

"I have some questions for you." Bella blurted.

Leah was getting highly amused from this girl. She didn't know Bella was so, well, honest she seemed to want to know things as soon as she thought them. Leah liked this, until she realized what Bella's questions would entail.

"Okay Shoot" Leah gulped.

"Well, you never answered my question yesterday, what is imprinting?"

"Wait yesterday? What time is it?" Leah was really confused how long had she been out?

"Um…." Bella reached over to side table to get her phone "Little after 2am, Emily called Charlie for me so I'm staying here till tomorrow, I told you I was worried about you, Now stop avoiding the question"

She gave Leah a stern look clearly stating she no longer wanted to be kept in the dark. She had, had enough of that.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you or that I'm avoiding it, it just comes with a very long story."

Bella surprised her by grabbing her hand and looking her straight in the face and saying "I'm listening" Leah realized she would never be able to resist those eyes so she started from the top.

"Imprinting is very special to a wolf, it's when a wolf find's the one they are meant for, the one who is supposed to complete them. It's almost love, but it lets the person decide who they want the wolf to be in their life. A buddy, a friend, a lover, a spouse, or just someone to lean on once in a while, it's totally choice. But for the wolf, that's it for them. They are then and forever their lives as long as their wanted. Some believe we imprint t create a stronger generation that the imprint will provide good off spring. But that's not really the reason, well it can't really be anymore. I believe it's supposed to let us know who is right for us, who we were meant to be with. We find our imprints by looking into their eyes, their soul." Leah wasn't looking at Bella anymore but at their conjoined hands.

"Leah" Bella whispered "Did you imprint on me?"

When Leah didn't answer right away Bella started to stutter.

"I know I'm probably not worthy of being your imprint, it's just I feel this connection to you. I don't think it's quite love but I deeply care about you. When you were hurt, I could feel it, it felt like I was torn apart too. Leah look at me please" She was chocking up not and tears had been streaming down her face feeling like she was being rejected.

"Yes" I gasped; I was so shocked at her description that I didn't realize I still hadn't responded to her question.

"Yes I imprinted on you Bella, and don't you ever talk like that again. It's me that isn't worthy of your kindness, grace and care for everyone. Just please don't reject this"

She was looking down again. But Bella surprised her but launching herself into Leah's arms making her gasp out loud. The hug wasn't sexual or full of grief; it was content, relief, and joy all in one.

Bella pulled back after a while keeping her arms wrapped around her

"You said you had a story to go with it?" Leah nodded

"Well there are actually 2 stories. I use to date Sam did you know that?" Bella nodded her head.

"Do you know why it ended?" This time she received a no.

"Sam and I were very young when we got together and we stayed together for a long time. We were very much in love when he disappeared. I didn't understand why he broke up with me when he finally resurfaced. I had been crying my eyes out for weeks in grief and worry for his safety and suddenly he reappears saying he had gone to do elder work, he was never lost, and he was leaving me. But my dad was an elder, he would have told me if Sam had been working for them right? Wrong, when I as ked him and he lied right to my face saying he didn't know I was that upset over Sam's disappearance and he couldn't tell me what he'd been doing because it was a council secret. Bullshit is what I thought. I burned the promise bracelet he had given me, he couldn't afford a ring. My cousin Emily came down to comfort me."

Bella's eyes widened but she stayed quiet.

"Well Emily stormed over to Sam's house after I told her what had happened. But she didn't come back. I got a call saying she had been attacked by a bear. I rushed to the hospital, so worried, I hadn't even realized she'd been gone I'd been to swallowed up in my own grief. I picked up flowers, lilies her favorite. But when I walked in I saw Sam by her bed crying with her comforting him. I watched as she told him it was okay and it didn't change the way she felt about him. They would be together somehow. I dropped the vase when she told him she loved him. They both looked up at me in shock. And I ran as far away from that place as I could in tears. He had imprinted on her Bella. Of course I didn't know what that was but I was wreck no matter. I turned hard and cold to everybody, I felt I had been portrayed by them all so why should I be nice? And when I turned I just got worse. I learned why he had left and it killed me to find out that the reason I wasn't with him is because fate didn't believe I was good enough for him. Being a female wolf I couldn't provide him with babies. It's a curse I will always have to bear. And this is where the second story comes in. Jake lied to not only you Bell but to us as well. He told us you knew about imprinting and that you two were dating. The reason you've never heard about this before is because he had Sam put an order on us making up never mention imprinting around you because you hated thinking about it. That was the reason I hated you Bell. I couldn't understand after seeing you get hurt by that leech how you could risk heart break again, knowing you couldn't prevent it, knowing it had happened to me. I was so angry at you and I'm so sorry." I was sobbing by now

"I was mean and rude and I talked so much shit about you every chance I got. I'm so sorry Bell. Please say you forgive me."

Bella looked me straight in the eyes and put her hands on my cheeks and had a confident yet serious expression on her face. Leah Clearwater, none of this is your fault. You said it yourself, Jacob lied. I would have felt the same way if you were me" Leah tried to interrupt but Bella put her fingers to her lips.

"I forgive you. It's okay, no more apologizing. But thank you for telling me and I'm so very sorry for what you have gone through. And I accept you for you Leah, all of you."

Tears were pouring down both girls faces but they wrapped their arms around each other and fell sleep. No more words needed to be said.

Sleeping more soundly together then they both had in a long time.

* * *

><p>Okay so thank you ALLL so much for reviewing your all awesome. So sorry that this took too long to get up but I will have another one up shortly but probably not as long. Please review again whether you liked it or not it's going to help me. Thank you VMR<p> 


End file.
